Love Wars
Ally's POV Another day at the store as I gather paperwork. As much as this store is not frequently visited, sales went through the roof today. I get to close in ten minutes, which is a relief, ive been working my butt of and im tired. I wont go to sleep, just ...Have Some Ally Dawson time. I see Austin walk in.....with his arm.....around.........Ebony. He smiles at me "Hey Ally! Ebony is my girlfriend now!" He says excitedly. I smile, im not happy since we broke up like a day ago, but hey! Ive got to move on either way! I see Dallas walk in and my face suddenly turns into a frown. I remember what he did to me "Ally" he sighs. "I can't stop thinking about you. I know I hurt you, and I totally agree that I was a COMPLETE jerk about it! I just want you back" He said, I could see in his eyes that it was the truth. Surprisingly I smile "I was a jerk too, I guess. Point of other peoples views should be considered. I forgive everything. And I want you back too" I say. His face lightens up "Really? great!" He smiles, as he leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek, then walking out of the store. "Austin sweetie I have to get to work" Ebony said flirtaciously. As soon as she left Austin walked up to the counter "Why are you dating that low lived Jerk again?" He scoffs. I glare at him "Oh so your allowed a girlfriend and im not allowed a boyfriend? Oh Wow." I say. He gets angrier by the minute "So? He is so not your type, if anything you should date m- I mean, someone like....Dez for instance!" He barely shouts. My face suddenly rages into disgust "Ugh No! Austin! You can't say who I date and who I don't!" I shout. "You know EBONY '''is such a great girl. I just want to kiss her everyday and tell her I love her always. Because I do, forever, she might not realise it" He states. "Well '''DALLAS '''is such a great guy! He's usually sweet when you get to know him, but sometimes opinions may take over matter for yo- him. He's probably the only boyfriend ive ever loved" I reply. "Oh so you never really liked me? Good. I hated you forever, I just felt sorry" he groans, I feel sad but don't show it "I was doing more than that, I really thought you were lonely, and that you needed a 'friend'. Your not the only one who could act around here". He clenches his fists "Seriously? Thats it? Thats what a loser would do!" He shouts. My face just could not bare it anymore and tears well up in my eyes "What the heck is wrong with you, whats wrong with me? I just need some space" I breathe fastly as I rush into the practice room. '''Austin's POV I feel bad now. I lied, first of all I do NOT '''love Ebony! I love Ally so much! I used my feelings towards her to pretend I was describing my opinion towards Ebony. And Now I think I ruined a friendship we had just reformed. What do I do now? I walk up to the practice room and knock on the door, "Go Away" She cries, but I walk in anyways "Look Al-" I was interrupted by the wall mysteriously breaking down as she shreiked and stepped back, she tripped but I caught her from behind. "Th-Thanks" She said whilst getting back up on her two feet. Exploring the wall we both had no idea why it had fallen, but her dad wouldn't mind. She coughed a little as the dust in the air finally evaporated, showing a brown door. I slowly walked up to it as she grabbed my arm "What if theres a monster in there?" She asked worried. I laughed a little "Trust me its probably nothing". She lets go of my hand as I blush a little, then sliding my hand onto the door knob, as I twist it, it reveals a large room full of much more instruments, from the old days, and from the new. "Oh my gosh, it must have been my Grandmas storage!" She happily said. "What?" I asked, she smiled at me "My Grammie used to own the store, until she passed it onto my dad, in her defence her son, and I work here now. I wish she was still with me, I never got to meet her, I never knew what she looked like" She frowned. I felt even more sorry until I explored the room more seeing some photos piled in a corner, I turned them over and saw them labeled "You might be able to " I smile. Her face turns into confusion "What?" She asks as she walks over and sees the pictures "Thank you Austin!" She smiles as she hugs me, then.....kissed my cheek. Oh how I miss her. '''Ally's POV My feelings for Austin are out of control, first he hurts them, apologises, finds this secret room, and finds something that could be the only source of me seeing my Grandma! I hugged him but never knew i'd kiss him on the cheek. Oh how I miss him.